Battlefield
General Information EOS allows players to join 15 vs. 15 battlefields. There are two differents battlefields: Mettle's Theater & Tribulation's Vale. Battlefield is an area specifically made for PVP. Players can join it as soon as they reach Level 10. The area is primarily accessed by "Smart Matching" (hotkey: H), after which up to 30 players can join (up to 15 in each team). This area is located on "Integrated Server". * Smart matching: A matching system used in game to automate and minimize party creation time. * Integrated Server: A server accessible from every other server of the same region, used to host dungeons and PVP areas and make creating smart matched parties easier. This means that players from Yggdrasil, Serapha and Requiem can play on the same map at the same time. . After a match has been found, it is impossible to refuse entry to the Battlefield. Leaving the Battlefield before the match is finished will lower the players Attack and Defense and prevent them from joining a party. (he duration of this debuff is not specified). Battlefield is considered one of the fastest ways to level your character, as the EXP rewards are generous. The goal on Battlefield is to collect points by collecting resources, capturing towers, killing the enemy team and doing optional objectives. In order to balance the game, players under level 60 will receive a special buff which will rise their stats up to level 60 ones. Players will receive EXP, gold (under level 60), Battlefield Badges, Honor and 2 Winner's or Consolation Boxes at the end of the match corresponding to their level. These boxes can be received while the player is below level 60, and they contain cooking ingredients and Dull Jewels. On the map there are 2 team bases with healing points and Battlefield NPCs (Battlefield Badge shops and Hero Badge Merchants who give the daily quest). For winning or losing a match, you can receive Hero Badges, a special currency which you can use to buy PvP Gear (for more info on the PvP Currency click here). Quests Below Level 70 For Battlefield, you can do daily quests once you reach level 20. The ID and rewards (exp and silver) change slightly as you progress through the levels. The 2 following NPCs give the dailies until level 70: * NPC Robinson, the Lv. 1-40 Hero Badge Merchant. He is in main cities (e.g. Bernicia, Ignea…). * NPC Eddie, the Lv. 50-69 Hero Badge Merchant. He is in main cities (e.g. Bernicia, Ignea…). Battlefield Penalties: Players get a penalty when they have 0 kills and fewers than 2 assists. This means that the player needs to get at least 1 kill, 2 assists and not be at the bottom of the ranking to complete these quests. Level 70 Once you reach level 70, and go to Bernicia, there is a quest triggered automatically that will lead you to 2 other quests and the daily for Battlefield lv. 70. The NPC Nathalie is located in Bernicia. Mettle's Theater First let's look at Mettle's Theater—a war-torn stage home to tragedies that would daunt even Shakespeare! Mettle's Theater is all about that base — the longer your team occupies various bases on the map, the higher your chances of winning. Watch out, though, because things are never that simple! Hellfire Bruiser Hephestus, the living manifestation of hell itself, appears periodically in Watcher's Purlieu to the south. Every time your team defeats him, you'll receive points along with powerful buffs. What is the aim of this PvP map? The first team who reach 10.000 points will win the game. To gain points you have to control the most possible towers (5 in total) in the battlefield. The more towers you control, the more points you gain. You can also defeat the dragon boss, Hellfire Bruiser Hephestus,' '''when he appears to gain an extra 500 points. Tribulation's Vale '''What is the aim of this PvP map?' The first team who reaches 200 points wins the game. To gain points you have to collect resources that spawn on 5 different lanes. Collected resources give 5 points each. Sometimes a concentrated resource spawns in the middle of the battlefield and gives 25 points. Notes __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Gameplay Category:PvP